sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Trap?
thumb Vorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3), LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Destroyer) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Falle? Trap? ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im HiSec Komplex Gurista Lookout ausgelöst werden. Die Abschnitte sind jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt - das Journal weist den Weg. Die vierte und letzte Stufe führt normalerweise in den LowSec. Erste Stufe Beschreibung: Without you noticing, a small group of the Blood ships slipped away at the beginning of the fight. Luckily your radar systems have picked up a trace leading to their location. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) *3-4 Frigates (Pithi Destructor/Demolisher/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Despoiler/Plunderer/Saboteur) - nicht immer, tw. jammer Der Abschuss der Faction Frigate bzw. das Aktivieren des Beschleunigungstor löst im Normalfall die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf eine gelbe Wolke, in der ein Druglab versteckt ist. Der Abschnitt jenseits des Beschleunigungstor ist meist nicht notwendig für die Eskalationsreihe. Zweite Stufe Beschreibung: Arriving at the designated rendezvous point there is nothing. Nothing at all. But all of a sudden your radio crackles once more; it is another call from seemingly the same Gurista ship announcing another location this time, adding that he is on a hot pursuit chasing some hapless industrial ships. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) *3-4 Frigates (Pithi Destructor/Demolisher/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Despoiler/Saboteur) - nicht immer, tw. jammer Der Abschuss der Faction Frigate bzw. das Aktivieren des Beschleunigungstor löst im Normalfall die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. thumb|Trap? 2Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf einen seltsamen länglichen Felsen, eine Wolke und ein Geisteschiff; keine Gegner. Der Abschnitt jenseits des Beschleunigungstor ist meist nicht notwendig für die Eskalationsreihe. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: Again there is nothing to be seen at the location and you are starting to think you are being pulled into some sort of a trap. However, this time you hear nothing more from the pirates and after a while you have to admit that this pursuit has died down. Dritte Stufe Beschreibung: Again there is nothing to be seen at the location and you are starting to think you are being pulled into some sort of a trap. A feeling that only grows stronger when for the third time you receive a transmission from the Gurista announcing that "the ambush is ready" and you must hurry to a given location in order for it to succeed. Man landet auch hier wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. thumb|Trap? 3 - hinter dem TorGegner *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilst) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Saboteur/Wrecker) ''- tw. jammer'' Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf einige seltsame Felsen, eine Wolke und einer Stationsruine; keine Gegner. Der Abschnitt jenseits des Beschleunigungstor ist meist nicht notwendig für die Eskalationsreihe. Vierte Stufe thumb|Trap? 4 - erster AbschnittBeschreibung: As soon as you arrive, you receive a distress call from a pilot identifying himself as a freight pilot under attack. His co-ordinates are included in the transmission. Die vierte Stufe führt gewöhnlich in den LowSec. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor, das nicht bewacht ist. Auch hinter dem Tor im ersten Abschnitt sind keine Gegner. Es erscheint im Local die Meldung: These empty locations are becoming more and more suspicious... Im zweiten Abschnitt warten dann (endlich) die Gegner Gegner Meldung: Ambush! *1 Gursitas Stasis Tower -'' web'' *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Pithi Terminator) *1 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber) *2-3 Frigates (Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer *4 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Mit dem Abschuss der Faction Frigate endet die Eskalation. Dabei erscheint folgendes Popup: It was as you thought; the whole thing was a trap. You can't believe that anyone would be so gullible to fly right into that one. Unless of course they were fully aware of it and only showed up to destroy the assailants. What is exactly which you did... Irgendwie passend zu diesem ernüchterndem Text war (bislang) das Wreck des Faction Schiffs leer. Aber es ist auch möglich, dass man einen netten Pithi A-Type Gegenstand erbeutet. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec